Granny Mantis
I will question why I created her till the day I die. Appearance Granny Mantis looks like your average Archimantis, except 6 feet long, with reading glasses, a purple shawl, and bright red eyes. She carries a basket with her filled with knitting supplies and delicious goodies. Personality Granny Mantis, as the name suggests, acts like a stereotypical grandmother, to deities and immortals anyway. She'll dote on them and bake them cookies and be super sweet and loving. If you aren't a deity or immortal though, she sees you as a snack. It is possible to convince her not to eat you, but it's pretty rare, although if deities tell her that particular human isn't a snack, she's probably not going to snack on that human. Emphasis on probably. If you try to hurt any of the deities she considers grandchildren, she will eat you. She has clear favorites and clear not-favorites, as she does not give delicious goodies to not-favorites and lectures not-favorites. She has a cookie recipe which no one has yet to find a way to recreate, but is incredibly delicious. She also does not eat mortal children under the age of 13, as it is very rude to do so. Powers * she has an unnerving way of knowing things about people without having been told it. * She can almost always know someone's name despite having never met them * She is immortal * She can teleport, but only if no one else is around * she can occasionally ignore gravity * She was the ability and speed of a normal Mantis despite her size Weaknesses * She's allergic to any kind of bug spray * The cold slows her down * She's easy to persuade Backstory Granny Mantis was born with human level intelligence. In her youth, she explored the world and through great quests, gained her large size, knitting skills, her legendary cooking recipe, and even a few of her powers. She eventually retired and lived a peaceful life, finally passing away at an old age. Except there much have been some kind of glitch in the world (or some deity decided that she was too weird to die) because instead of dying, she gained her immortality. Confused, she decided that maybe the reaper was lazy and she had to walk to the afterlife herself. So there she stayed for a long time, eating the occasional foolish mortal adventurer and escaping spirit and having a grand old time playing chess with ghosts. Well at least she did that until Mr. buttface Richard decided to do something to irritate her a lot and she left to go find and eat him. Relationships Galaxian: This deity happens to be one of the few people she's interacted with on more than one occasion. As a result, she's very fond of him. She has also deemed him a "favorite grandchild." TIme: Time is one of the other only people she's interacted with on multiple occasions, and she's fond of him as well. She has deemed him a "favorite grandchild" as well.Category:Creature Category:Female Category:OC